


nice, cool arms

by zestycheck (breathingfire)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, idk my dudes its just fluff, post episode 50, pre suffering game, spoilers for ep 67 in my author notes??? lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 19:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11493456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathingfire/pseuds/zestycheck
Summary: It's summer, a week away from the solstice, and it's hot. You would think the high altitude of the base would keep it cool, but thanks to the Bureau’s damn glass dome kink, it was closer to a floating greenhouse than a cool mountainside. None of the windows even open, which is a fatal fuckin’ flaw in Taako's opinion. They were dependant on the base’s magical air cooling system, which was currently broken.What he wouldn't do for a breath of nice, cool air right about now…Or perhaps, some nice, cool arms wrapped around him.





	nice, cool arms

**Author's Note:**

> whats up guys i finished writing this this morning since I figured we'd need some sort of pick-me-up after the episode today
> 
> and as im currently a Broken Person this hasnt gone thru the same level of editing my works usually go thru, but im fairly certain nothing is terribly wrong
> 
> anyway trying not to think about how kravitz is _still_ in the astral plane, godsdammit griffin
> 
> also thanks to the anon on tumblr who requested this

It's summer, a week away from the solstice, and it's hot. You would think the high altitude of the base would keep it cool, but thanks to the Bureau’s damn glass dome kink, it was closer to a floating greenhouse than a cool mountainside. None of the windows even open, which is a fatal fuckin’ flaw in Taako's opinion. They were dependant on the base’s magical air cooling system, which was currently broken.

The base’s heat was combined with the rigorous training the Director was putting the reclaimers through, who refused to let up, even under the current circumstances. Even with Taako doing his damnedest to only skirt by with minimal sweating, he ended up becoming a hot ball of mush by the end anyway. Merle and Magnus claimed first and second dibs on the bathroom, citing Taako's propensity to take ninety minute showers and then extended time in front of the mirror. So that led him here, a hot and sweaty mess lying on his bed, all blankets kicked off.

What he wouldn't do for a breath of nice, cool air right about now…

Or perhaps, some nice, cool arms wrapped around him.

Taako plucks his Stone of Farspeech off his nightstand, and attunes it to Kravitz's frequency. “Kraaaaaav,” he whines into his Stone. “Kraaaaaviiiiitzzzz…”

“Taako? Wh-”

“Hey listen my man, are you free right now? It's so hot here, I'm melting.”

“Give me ten minutes, and I'll be right over.”

“Mmmmmnnnnn…. come quickly, babe…. I'm dying….”

“You're not dying, Taako,” Kravitz said sternly, but Taako could hear his smile.

“Blehh….” Taako moaned, in his best approximation of dying noises. “I'm dead.”

“See you soon, love."

“See you,” Taako replied, as the line went dead. Normally he would take this time to make himself presentable, but considering he was calling Kravitz over to act as just a full-body ice pack, he decided he didn't really care.

Well, no. He did care, a little bit. He got up in front of the mirror and swiped at his face with a cloth, trying to get most of the sweat off, and applied a fresh coat of lip gloss. Looking good with minimal effort. His cheeks and ears were crimson, but there wasn't anything he could do about that.

He heard the familiar sound of a rift opening, and turned around to find Kravitz, looking impeccable as usual, standing in his chaotic mess of a bedroom. “Holy shit, my dude, you have no idea how happy I am to see you right now -”

He gasped as he grabbed Kravitz's hands. They were even colder than he imagined. He pressed them to his flushed cheeks and sighed at the sweet bliss of the cold touch of Death. Kravitz raised an eyebrow and hummed.

“Is it hot in here, or is it just you?” He grinned. Taako swatted at him playfully. He pulled Kravitz's face down for a kiss, and practically melted at the touch of cool lips to his own.

“Do you mind if I just…” Taako trailed off as he unbuttoned Kravitz's shirt. Chest exposed, Taako pressed up against it; after a moment, he decided to discard his own thin tunic and sighed gratefully at the cool contact, wrapping his arms around him in a hug.

Kravitz laughed, at Taako could feel the rumble against his chest. “What am I, your personal ice pack?”

“Mmmhmmmm,” Taako hummed. “Personal ice pack who I _love_ and _adore_ ,” he added in a sing-song voice, burying his face against the other's shoulder. Taako normally wasn't one for gross displays of affection, but they've been dating for a few months and he knew Kravitz _was._ And true to his expectation, Taako could feel Kravitz's grin as he pressed a kiss into his hair.

“Do you want to just… cuddle on the bed?”

“ _Yes_ , gods, I thought you were never going to ask,” Taako replied before shimmying out of his booty shorts and jumping onto the bed.

Kravitz raised his eyebrows at him while he shrugged off his jacket and shirt.

“What? My legs are hot as hell too, homie. Pants off, please.”

Kravitz chuckled as he removed his shoes and socks. “Alright, alright,” he said as he dropped his trousers and climbed in after him.

Even though Taako was much too exhausted for sex, Kravitz in his underwear was still a sight to behold, and he bit his lip to try to restrain a grin. Taako immediately snuggled up against him, wrapped his arms around him and tangled their legs together. He thanked his lucky stars for Kravitz, and for this moment.

His thoughts returned to the current circumstances. “Sorry I'm all, uh, gross and sweaty.”

Kravitz chuckled again, and Taako thinks idly about how he could spend all his days just listening to it. “This isn't the first time I've held you while you were hot and sweaty, Taako,” Kravitz reminded him.

“Yeah, well, usually it's under much better circumstances,” Taako retorted.

Kravitz hummed. “I'm just happy to be spending time with you, love.” He began rubbing small circles in his back.

Their two temperature extremes soon reached an equilibrium, and Taako was so comfortable he dozed off. His brain only partially acknowledged when Magnus knocked on the door and announced the bathroom was available.

Taako woke the next morning to find Kravitz still there, asleep with a serene smile on his face.

Taako looked at him and his chest swelled with so much love and happiness it was almost uncomfortable.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to follow my taz tumblr [@zestycheck](https://zestycheck.tumblr.com)
> 
> i take requests, but i reserve the right to not do them if i dont want to, yada yada
> 
> also taz eps have a tendency to drain me emotionally + creatively so it might be a little bit lol


End file.
